degrassi_wiki_shipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crazychick08-Gaskarths Friendship
Crash (Cr'azychick08/'Ash) is the friendship between users Crazychick08 and Gaskarths. Trivia *Both love Quinn, Tina, Kurt, Marley, and Unique from Glee *Quinn "Queen" Fabray is their mutual queen *Both like Studio Ghibli movies *Neither celebrate 4/20 *Both celebrate Easter with candy *The two started talking during Wiki Prom 2014 *CC span Ash to Dave when he arrived. *Ash ships Caren and Crauren, CC ships Ash and Dave (and Gashizzy but that's a given) *Both ship Drianca, Camaya, Sellie, Janny, Jiberty, Jatie, Beckdam, Parcy, Eclare, Fimogen, Zaya and Semma (although CC doesn't consider Zaya or Semma to be an OTP) *Both ship Samcedes, Finchel, and Ryley. *Their motto is "Fuck diamonds, candy is this girl's best friend". *Both ship Bade, Puckentine, Cabbie, Candre (in that they think it'd be cute), Creddie, Tandre, one sided Cade (on Cat's part) and Tribbie on Victorious, iCarly, and Sam & Cat *They both cannot with Bori, Seddie, and Bat *The two enjoy giving each other advice on matters like homework or writing advice. *Both are members of the Zaya Club *Both think Cade is similar to Brittana - friendship wise at least *The two talk on Skype *CC likes to tease Ash about drinking Starbucks (or, as CC not-so-lovingly calls it, Starsludge). *Both have family from Dublin and want to go to New York at some point in the future. *Neither can stand babies. *Both ship Ginarry and Ronmione *Both prefer Harry Potter marathons to the beach. *Ash thought CC's squeamishness relating to Shameless was cute. *Both love the movie Sky High *CC is mentioned on Ash's user page as someone she likes to fangirl over anime with (along with Lizzy, GEGI, Karen, and Ari). *Both love Magenta and Warren from Sky High *Both ship Zace *CC sometimes sends Ash running commentaries of movies. *Both love the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, especially for OTPs. *Both ship Aleheather, Gwent, Scourtney, Duncney, Gwourtney, and Jightning from Total Drama. They both shipped Gwuncun at one point, but CC has since stopped. *CC encourages Ash to watch Star Wars and has tried to explain the movies to her before. *They consider themselves "Creddie twins". *Neither appreciate comparisons between Seddie and Bade and making one is a pretty good way to launch them into rant mode. *Both consider Seddie to be domestic abuse. *Both adore Cade's friendship. *CC often goes to Ash when she needs to vent about or ask advice for her headcanon process or story ideas *CC introduced Ash to the song Lucky by Jason Mraz (which both of them now associate with Bade) *Neither ship Jandre, but both agree that the song "Jessie's Girl" is perfect for the situation. *Both tend to agree about Victorious characterization and ideas. *Both watched the first three TD seasons, skipped the fourth, and liked the fifth *TD was their lives when they were younger *Both love Zuko *CC got Ash to ship Jightning. *Both agree Jightning and Bade would be fairly similar, in that they're constantly fighting. *Both love Trina Vega and wanted her to be happy. *Both used to watch Sagwa as children *Ash has called CC the proud and supportive big sister of the wiki, which prompted CC to go on an inner journey to rediscover her inner HBIC. *Both ship Maiko and Zutara. *Both ship Sugar and Joe from Glee (although CC prefers Quoe and Sugartie). *CC enjoys forcing Ash to have fangirl feels, such as in the case of Zace or Tribbie. *Both like Avril Lavigne, but Ash loves her more. *Ash loves CC's writing. *They both think Cat had a crush on Jade. *They both enjoy poetry. *Both enjoy reading terrible fanfiction, especially smut. *Both found similarities between Bade and Sanya (much to CC's displeasure) *Both wanted to see more about Beck and Jade's home lives *Both think Trina and Jade have things in common. *Jori is their BrOTP (well....they would be if Jori were bros. XD) *Ash enjoys forcing CC to have feelsplosions, usually related to Bade or Drianca. CC gets back at her by forcing Ash to help her through them. *Both headcanon Jade as having rough "old friends". *CC has written Ash a Drianca essay *Both like Green Day *They share a favourite Sukka scene: When Sokka made a sand statue of Suki *Both are ex Tokka shippers. *Ash is going to be one of CC's bridesmaids at her and Lauren's wedding. *CC convinced Ash that Lois Lane is a Queen and Clois needs to be OTP. *Ash is normally the person CC goes to when she needs to give a lengthy rant and analysis of super heroes. *This is the first of CC's ships Cam tried to homewreck. The second was Crauren *CC loves Ash's videos. *Both adore Total Drama. *They share a lot of OTPs *Pokemon Fire Red was their first Pokemon game. *Both watched Stoked. *They've been called the Naley of the wiki by Yazzy and Tori *Neither were big fans of Sanya (which is an understatement on CC's part, because she freaking hated them). *They love each other! <3 *They're the BrOTP version of endgame. *Both have a sour taste in the mouth when in comes to certain topics *They plan to collab on a Degrassi cop AU: Ash doing the writing and CC doing the legal research and fact checking. *Both have a problem with how much of their life is occupied by shipping Zace. That said, neither are even remotely interested in solving this problem. *Alex coined the name "Crash" *Both like at least one Taylor Swift song *Ash was CC's maid of honour at her wedding. *Snow and Halloween are two of their favourite things. *Ravenclaw twins~ *Nickelodeon > Cartoon Network > Discovery > Disney Channel (er, or in CC's case, YTV > Teletoon > BBC > Family, since those are pretty much the Canadian equivalents). Their ships *Sam/Mercedes (Samcedes) (Glee) *Gwen/Bridgette (Gwidgette) (Total Drama) *Jade/Tori (Jori) (Victorious) *Sokka/Suki (Sukka) (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Alli/Jenna (Jenalli) (Degrassi) *T.K./Kari (Takari) (Digimon) *Robin/Starfire (RobFire) (Teen Titans) *Lois Lane/Diana of Themiscyra (Liana) (DC Comics) *Warren/Magenta (Wargenta) (Sky High) * May/Misty (Maysty) (Pokemon) * Numbuh 5/Lizzie (Abizzie) (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Tigress/Monkey (Monkress) (Kung Fu Panda) * Sakura/Hinata (SakuHina) (Naruto) * Quinn/Tina (Quinntina) (Glee) * Ginny/Luna (Weaslovegood) (Harry Potter) * Frankie/Arlene (Farlene) (Degrassi) * Carly/Freddie (Creddie) (iCarly) * Black Widow/Mockingbird (Black Mockingbird) (Marvel) * Jessie/Emma (Jemma) (Jessie) * Cecelia/Effie (Ceffie) (Hunger Games) * Katniss/Enobaria (Katbaria) (Hunger Games) * Fiona/Imogen (Fimogen) (Degrassi) * Tino/Lor (Tinor) (The Weekenders) * Teddy/Vonnie (Tonnie) (Good Luck Charlie) * Padmé/Sabé (Padbé) (Star Wars) * Alex/Stevie (Stalex) (Wizards Of Waverly Place) * Caitlin/Nikki (Cikki) (6teen) * Jasmine/Sky (Jasky) (Total Drama) * Fin/Emma (Femma) (Stoked) * Paige/Ellie (Pellie) (Degrassi) * Megan/Janie (Manie) (Drake & Josh) * Betty/Veronica (Betonica) (Archie) * Merida/Esmeralda (Mesmeralda) (Disney) * Winry/Riza (Winriza) (Full Metal Alchemist) * Kagura/Kanna (Kaganna) (Inuyasha) * Merida/Elsa (Melsa) (Disney) * Cam/Tori (Camori) (Degrassi) * Michiru/Setsuna (SetsuMichi) (Sailor Moon) * Marley/Brittany (Pierose) (Glee) * Fire/Ice (Fice) (DC Comics) * Trina/Robbie (Tribbie) (Victorious) * Sagwa/Sheegwa (Shagwa) (Sagwa: The Chinese Siamese Cat) * Ember/Skulker (Skember) (Danny Phantom) * Rudy/Penny (Renny) (Chalk Zone) * Kimi/Suzie (Sumi) (Rugrats/All Grown Up) * Cindy/Libby (Lindy) (Jimmy Neutron) * Eren/Sasha (Sasheren) (Attack on Titan) * Courage/Muriel (Curiel) (Courage The Cowardly Dog) * Helga/Phoebe (Phelga) (Hey Arnold) * Lin/Suyin (Sulin) (Legend of Korra) * Mai/Valon (Yu-Gi-Oh) Samcedes-sam-and-mercedes-31377725-433-284.jpg|Samcedes Gwidgette.jpg|Gwidgette Victorious-306-tori-jades-play-date-take-a-hint-music-clip.jpg|Jori Sukkadownload.jpg|Sukka Jalimages.jpg|Jenalli Digidownload.jpg|Takari TTdownload_(1).jpg|RobFire Tumblr_mr4vhoMx211qgm5xao1_1280.jpg|Liana 67868_original.png|Wargenta Pokemon_may_and_misty_render_1_by_ikuronekotenshix3-d6jr9f3.png|Maysty Tumblr_inline_n6evmkLU5w1s2xnu2.png|Abizzie Kung-Fu-Panda-Jackie-Chan-as-Master-Monkey-and-Angelina-Jolie-as-Master-Tigress.jpg|Monkress Hinata-and-Sakura-animation-anime-and-games-15200625-400-462.jpg|SakuHina Quinn-and-Tina-425x302.png|Quinntina Ginny-and-Luna-ginevra-ginny-weasley-23839879-800-500.png|Weaslovegood Latest.png|Farlene Carly_and_Freddie_Kiss_in_iGoodbye.jpg|Creddie Agents-Of-SHIELD-Mockingbird.jpg|Black Mockingbird Jessie_&_Emma_BFFs.jpg|Jemma Unknown2.jpg|Ceffie Katniss_shoots_enobaria.jpg|Katbaria Forever-21-terry-overall-dress-gallery.png|Fimogen Hqdefault5.jpg|Tinor Teddy_and_vonnie_playing_volleyball.jpg|Tonnie PadmeAndSabe-QiD.jpg|Padbé WOWP27.jpg|Stalex Caitlin_and_Nikki_looking_at_each_other_happily.jpg|Cikki JasmineSkyFruit.png|Jasky Latest2.jpg|Femma 270.jpg|Pellie Mcdjw35.jpg|Manie STK453571.jpg|Betonica Tumblr_n6jtfpGnhV1qzqmkuo1_500.jpg|Mesmeralda Full_Metal_Alchemist_Riza_Hawkeye_and_Winry.jpg|Winriza Kagura-Kanna-kanna-27620605-1361-752.png|Kaganna Tumblr_mwwq9iAHnZ1sner72o1_500.jpg|Melsa Tumblr_mmabndmv4x1s6tbmho1_500.png|Camori Hc-0434.jpg|SetsuMichi Brittany_marley.jpg|Pierose Disgrunted_fire_and_ice.png|Fice Large3.jpg|Tribbie Hqdefault2.jpg|Shagwa Latest4.jpg|Skember Rudy_and_penny_by_sweetcandyteardrop-d5daipr.png|Renny Blues13.jpg|Sumi Hqdefault3.jpg|Lindy Snk_eren_x_sasha_by_fionaloveheart-d7cvbl6.png|Sasheren Muriel_y_courage.jpg|Curiel Phoebeskips.jpg|Phelga Latest4.png|Sulin 2431956724a2871204545b174130551l.jpg Shippers *Ari *Karen *Yazzy *Kieran *Tori *Kaylin Category:Ships Category:Friendships Category:Ships involving Crazychick08 Category:Female-Female Ships Category:Ships involving Gaskarths